


You&I

by absolutpiphi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolutpiphi/pseuds/absolutpiphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine, Kagami and Kiyoshi have feelings they cannot completely comprehend with. They struggle as they try to deal with them on their own. AoKaga, KiyoHyuu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Post WC but doesn't contain spoilers as this is somewhat different from the ending. Story progresses in Aomine's, Kagami's and Kiyoshi's views, respectively.

He doesn't know why he does it but he keeps finding himself in front of Seirin High's gates once a week. His reasoning is his recent reconciliation with Tetsu. But his heart insists on making that paining leap in his chest every time he has a short glimpse of a fierce idiot and that's all there is to it.

Those quick glimpses are all he needs and resents. It excites him, he knows. And it pains him not too little. So he wonders why he does this to himself.

Why does he get out of his way to go Seirin just to see stormy rivalry and nothing else in ruby eyes? What is he looking for in them to begin with? It is confusing and frustrating and persistent. He wants to witness to something different, he realizes at least this much.

So he goes to Seirin solely for a glimpse once a week because more than that is just too much. It hurts more than its worth; the result is unchanging. Maybe he should stop going all together. It's not the first time he has the thought.

But he can't. He can't stop his feet. In the moment of absent-mindedness, his legs dictate him and orient his body towards _him_. Since when do limbs have their own will?

"Aomine-kun."

First, Tetsu shows up. The guy calls himself shadow and the least expressive person he knows. That guy seemed surprised when he first began to appear at the gates of Seirin High but now there is a knowing look and ghost of a smile on the impassive face. It doesn't matter if Tetsu knows.

Then, _he_ shows up and he doesn't look surprised. He must be used to it by now but he wasn't astonished then too, even when Tetsu was by his presence at their school. Aomine kept wondering ' _Does he know?_ ' but he didn't and doesn't. He is stupid; there is no way he can even guess.

Aomine greets Tetsu and watches _him_ ; he looks as if he is going to say something to Aomine. He waits but nothing comes.

"See you later, Kuroko." And he departs from their side.

Aomine thinks not for the first time ' _What am I doing here?_ '

**. . .**

' _What is he doing here again?_ ' he questions before he sees _him_ cracking a crooked smile at Kuroko and he knows. ' _Right._ '

Kagami wishes him to stop coming. He waits for the time _he_ doesn't show his stupid face at their school. His once a week visits are unwanted in his part. If he wants to see Kuroko that much, then why aren't they meeting at somewhere else? Somewhere Kagami can't see them. Then he wouldn't feel this disappointment every time _he_ shows up at the school gates just to smile at Kuroko.

It isn't even a full smile so just go away, Kagami wants to say. But he can't. Not when Kuroko is smiling back.

They stand and greet each other. Kagami stares until sharp indigo eyes turn at his direction. Every time he sees those eyes, Kagami briefly wonders their depth. He feels as if he can stare into them for hours and can't find the bottom.

He opens his mouth to say ' _Don't come anymore,_ ' but instead he says "See you later, Kuroko."

Then he spins around and leaves; doesn't hear Kuroko's reply. He doesn't want to see more than that and anymore of that.

**. . .**

It relaxes him and calms his nerves as they walk back home together. It is somewhat of a routine for them. They walk mostly in silence; sometimes they share quick thoughts about basketball and trivial daily episodes.

They are precious to him, these walks from school to home, because it is the only time they can find serenity in each other's presence and because they won't be able to do it once spring rolls around. Because the person next to him is precious, he figures.

They walk past the court they played one-on-one for the first time at their freshmen year in high school. He slows his steps in reminiscence of memories. He still remembers other's pain, Hyuuga's pain as he tried to hate something he loved. Kiyoshi also experienced a similar pain; he thinks that made it easier for him to understand other's trial. But it wasn't to the same extent as Hyuuga's. The tight shut of his eyes, deep crease of his eyebrows, his quivering voice and determination of showing none of it shocked Kiyoshi and he guesses it has all started then, this infatuation with his captain.

He can't think of a better way to describe it and he's already given in. But it still surprises him how he can have this much infatuation with someone.

He looks at Hyuuga; other is few steps ahead of him. He hasn't noticed yet that he is leaving Kiyoshi behind and all Kiyoshi can do right now is watching his back. He feels, more often than not, this is what he ever does and ever will do.

He desires to walk side by side with that back.

It requires strength and initiative but Kiyoshi doesn't know how to obtain both because that back never turns around, never looks back. It seems even if he tries, he can't reach.

He doesn't want to be left behind by that back.

**. . .**

Yes, Tetsu definitely knows. He knows Aomine is using him for a mere peek.

And that peek is never enough to sate him. Moreover, the hunger keeps getting stronger and stronger with every glimpse.

He sometimes finds it ridiculous; he thinks he's become obsessed. The adult magazines he manages to buy have turned out heavier when he carries them under his armpit. Magazines themselves aren't that thick; he doesn't know what makes them heavy. His wishful thinking?

He doesn't make sense anymore and Tetsu knows. He freaking knows what is going on in Aomine's head. The faint smile and slurp of milkshake cannot possibly be more irritating and meaningful.

He doesn't need this. Now that Tetsu is involved too, it has become more of a pain in the ass.

Aomine won't go next week or any other upcoming weeks. Not anymore.

**. . .**

It is already Friday and _he_ didn't show his face yet, so Kagami is certain he will today. He lets Kuroko to leave the classroom ahead and waits some time before he goes out.

It is a predicament coach has ceased the practices after Winter Cup ended. Kagami has too much time in his hands and apparently that idiot, too, if his coming all the way to Seirin is any indication.

In any case, he wants to play. He needs to release some pent-up tension. When he is in the school's garden, he notices the school is almost vacant and he doesn't see any shadow or ex-light anywhere. He sighs in relief.

He considers using school's gym because it is still cold outside and he doesn't want to be sick when he's in danger of being held back a year. But he realizes the gym is occupied by his two seniors when he is at the door. He's about to say hi and barge in before he stops short with his actions. He hears a part of the conversation and the content sounds important as it doesn't require a third party joining. He doesn't want to eavesdrop because it'll be inappropriate even for a simple-minded guy like him. So he settles for using the court near his apartment.

He decides it is a fortunate occurrence because now he can change his clothes and have a quick bite at home. After that, he picks his ball and heads to the court. The air is as if colder now after the warmth of his flat. He doesn't mind; the shaking of his bones combining with familiar plastic smell of the ball makes him feel alive. The cold numbs his senses and mind which is good because he doesn't want to think while playing. Thoughts are only distracting recently.

While dribbling, jumping and concentrating on nothing but the hoop and ball, he relives every game he played since he came to Japan. The memories of Winter Cup floods and the time seems it fast forwards. With every pinch he's overcome, every limit he's surpassed and every tough game he won, he has enjoyed basketball more.

Even now, playing on his own, he can't stop grinning like an airheaded fool. He feels as if he should thank someone. But to whom, he isn't sure. To his father who sent him to Japan and enrolled him to Seirin High? Or to Kuroko who introduced him a completely different side of basketball? Or maybe to his teammates and coach who made him understand the true meaning of teamwork and he didn't need to do everything on his own? Maybe even to miracles for being strong, arrogant opponents.

' _Ugh, doesn't matter. Stop thinking._ ' He channels all his focus to his one-man game. His mind doesn't work in complex ways; it's fairly easier for him look at the now more than the future or the past.

It is easy to crush the small voice at the far back in his mind which demands to know whether Kuroko and _he_ met today with the dribbling sounds of basketball. And he will think of a way to shut the voice up when he stops playing but not right now.

**. . .**

He asks him to accompany him to the gym. He picks a ball and they stand near the hoop.

"You wanna play?" Hyuuga asks.

Kiyoshi wants to say yes even though he knows he shouldn't. His rehabilitation will begin once the school term ends, which is just few weeks away at this point, and he shouldn't damage his knee more than it's already been. He knows it all too well but that's not what his heart shouts. In the end though, this isn't the reason why they are at there.

"No. I wanted to talk."

Hyuuga waits for him to continue in anticipated silence. Kiyoshi wonders what he is thinking right now. What is he expecting Kiyoshi to say or does he even expect anything?

Before speaking, Kiyoshi shoots the ball without a much need for jumping. He watches in fascination as the ball goes in smoothly through the hoop. He will miss it. He will miss it more than anything he could miss in the world.

"Well?" Hyuuga is impatient.

Kiyoshi doesn't mind and proceeds to take the ball and comes back to his previous position under the net. Then he looks at Hyuuga and begins to speak.

He explains his hospitalization starting with their 3rd year and how his life will consist of only school and hospital; most of the time just hospital. His time is numbered in this gymnasium next to this person, Kiyoshi reminds himself unnecessarily. They won't be going back home together after practice; they won't be having normal conversations because it will be too awkward and painful to talk about basketball and that's almost all they ever talk about. There will be bitter silence instead.

And that back will never wait for him. He already lost his chance to stand side by side with that back. Maybe he never even had it to begin with.

"I see," Hyuuga speaks and Kiyoshi only then realizes he's stopped talking. "What about your grandparents?"

"They are old, very old. They want to look after me but I don't expect them to do much," Kiyoshi cracks a smile; smiling comes naturally to him. "Anyway, I'll be fine on my own."

Hyuuga frowns but says nothing, just nods and takes the ball from Kiyoshi before he shoots.

"A shooting practice then? Just for this time." He asks without looking at Kiyoshi. The latter blinks and then beams.

He doesn't know but Hyuuga knows how sincere this smile is. Hyuuga has always known how many and what kind of smiles Kiyoshi has. He can distinguish each and every one of them without an effort.

It irritates him, annoys him and scares him being so fixated on a smiling face. So he's built up a wall and wishes no one to manage climbing over.

They can't play for long because even if it is simply shooting, Kiyoshi can't stop the center in him from jumping for rebounds every time Hyuuga misses. Hyuuga calls the quits before the airhead hurts himself permanently.

Kiyoshi wants to continue but he complies with what the other says. He wants to talk more but he complies with other's silence.

They pack up their stuff and walk back home together.

**. . .**

He knows he shouldn't have gone. He was so close to be successful.

It is Friday; the last day for the school week. The idea suddenly urged him and he went. Tetsu appears with that frustrating expression but there is no fierce idiot in sight.

"Kagami-kun said he has something to take care of and stayed back." Kuroko explains although Aomine doesn't ask. "Do you wish to wait for him, Aomine-kun?"

"Don't be stupid, Tetsu." Aomine is irritated.

He came all this way and the idiot doesn't even spare him his glimpse. He refuses to acknowledge his disappointment. "Let's go." He turns to leave without waiting for Tetsu's response.

He feels his friend's ' _Are you sure?'_ stare without seeing it. "Shut it," he says even though the other doesn't verbalize anything.

The season is still winter and it is cold. Aomine doesn't mind it; he welcomes it. They make their way through the iced road for a while before Tetsu speaks.

"You don't have to come all the way just to walk me home, Aomine-kun." He taunts but doesn't get any reaction. He stares at the back of Aomine's head and tries a different approach. "Do you mind if we take another route?"

Aomine stays silent and Tetsu takes it as a yes. He spins them around at the opposite direction they've been walking and leads the way.

Aomine is busy with cursing and mentally kicking himself for coming to Seirin today. Really, what is he trying to do? Can he actually be stupider than the idiot? ' _Nah, no way._ ' He finds temporary solace with it.

Then he finally awakens to his senses when he doesn't recognize the road they are taking.

"Where are we going?"

Now it is Tetsu's turn not to answer. He isn't exactly certain if he will accomplish his purpose but he is still taking the chance to give Aomine-kun his glimpse.

Sometimes, Kuroko thinks, these lights are too much work.

Aomine doesn't question further as he goes along with Kuroko's directions. After some walking, it becomes tiresome with all the effort for not slipping on the iced sidewalk, so he has to know what his friend is thinking.

"Tetsu, what-" He stops before he begins to form a sentence.

First, he hears. He hears very familiar sounds of dribbling, huffs and puffs.

Then he sees. He sees the person who is making these noises. Dark red hair with brown undertone, tall figure, sun-kissed skin and stupid grin. All too familiar.

He can't look away as he doesn't even try to hide his surprise. He can't form a single coherent thought and his perception simplifies exclusively to a guy playing basketball in this winter, under dark clouds, on a partially ice covered concrete.

He eventually overcomes his initial astonishment and he half glares at Tetsu who, he figures, is somewhat of a culprit behind this 'chance encounter'. He tries to harden his glare but his mouth wants to form a smile, so it doesn't help to his cause. Really, limbs shouldn't have their own will.

Either way, Aomine turns back to the scene of the idiot and thinks he sees something different.

**. . .**

It is like a warning of a sudden breeze or a hunch of an undefined instinct or the familiar feeling one gets when someone the person knows is nearby, or maybe it is the chill when the person feels like being watched, Kagami can't be sure – he never is – but he is still distracted by it for a short moment. It throws him off balance right away with the sight of two people the voice has been trying to remind him. He steps on the ice he's been avoiding and immediately falls on his butt in an undignified manner.

His manners are never dignified, so it's okay, he tells himself as he surpasses his embarrassment and the sharp pain on his hip. Kuroko jogs to his side to help him up but Kagami is already on his feet. Kuroko's company comes lazily; it is apparent he functions purely out of sheer will of Kuroko's existence at there.

Kagami glares at the duo.

"We were passing by, Kagami-kun." Kuroko somehow deciphers Kagami's question hiding behind the glare. "What are you doing? It is dangerous to play around on ice." He as if scolds a small child.

"Yeah, whatever. I was leaving anyway." The frown doesn't leave his face even when Kagami turns his back to the duo to gather his stuff. He shoulders his bag, takes his ball and tries not to limp as he walks away.

Not too soon, he realizes the duo is following him. Before he can question, Kuroko beats him to it.

"Are you okay, Kagami-kun? You don't look well. Does your hip hurt?"

"You can use my shoulder if it's too much for you." There is that smug smirk Kagami hates so much on his face.

"Shut up. I don't need your help," Kagami shoves him away but it is a wrong move as the pain has a peek suddenly and he stumbles on ice again. But before he falls, _he_ holds his elbow tightly and keeps him up.

"You really are an idiot." _He_ declares the obvious as he doesn't let go Kagami's elbow and supports him.

"Like I said – shut up," He retorts but it lacks the usual biting.

They walk in somewhat of a comfortable silence towards Kagami's apartment. He feels lucky that it is close. But then he remembers the deal about thinking the now.

"What are you two doing here anyway?"

"I told you, Kagami-kun. We were just passing by."

"Yeah but why _here_?" Kagami isn't wrong thinking that isn't much of an explanation, right?

"The Maji around here is great. Won't you agree?" It isn't just Kagami; Kuroko actually took more time to answer, right? Right?

"Isn't there a closer one to school?" He questions tiredly. It can't be that long since he began to play; why does he feel exhausted?

"God, you are worse than a woman. Stop asking so many questions." _He_ has the guts to roll his eyes at him.

Kagami feels the anger taking over the fatigue. He whips his arm from the grip and punches the asshole from abdomen with the back of his fist.

"You are one to talk, you never shut up! Idiot!" Kagami, as always, isn't sure why he feels so much insulted. He knows this is _his_ usual act but it still exasperates him.

He doesn't care about the pain; he walks fast and firm to his apartment. They were about to reach it in any case.

He doesn't stop stomping his way to his flat and slams the door behind him. Only then he halts with his anger. His actions were irrational, he knows and he can't find a reason why.

His elbow tingles.

**. . .**

The walk was silent as accustomed. When he reaches home, he is worn out and his legs are slightly shaking. He is grateful for Hyuuga for stopping him before he pushed himself too far.

His grandmother greets him from the kitchen. Kiyoshi enters there to chat a bit about her day. She gives him a tender smile along with concealed worry. He assures her and looks for his grandfather. He finds the old man in the garden as the small green place is like a palace for him.

His grandfather is cleaning the soil from the remaining snow and cutting the dead edges to give place to the new life that will come at spring. Kiyoshi squats down beside him in a way not pressuring his damaged knee as he helps the old man and talks with him.

When they finish, they escape to the warmth. His grandmother meets with them with herbal tea that she grows the ingredients in grandfather's garden. They sat around kotatsu and drink the hot tea. His grandfather compliments on the taste and grandmother says it thanks to soil being so fertile. Kiyoshi watches and listens to their harmony. Soon after an alarm goes off; Kiyoshi knows his grandfather has set it and old man tells his wife that she should take her medicine. Kiyoshi's grandmother also knows by heart when her husband must have which medicine. But somehow they don't remember their own time to have their personal prescription.

It never ceases to amaze Teppei how his grandparents have so much care left in them for each other after 50 years of marriage. He wonders if he can be like this with someone; have the same tranquility surrounded with immune love. He thinks of Hyuuga, their walks and guesses yes, he can. But then he thinks of Hyuuga, their petty arguments and guesses no, he can't.

It is as if flipping a coin; he has a half chance with each option. Though, it isn't actually flipping a coin because they both have their own will. Kiyoshi is sure he can carry them out to that point as long as he actually has the half of a chance. The difficulty is that Hyuuga most likely doesn't desire anything similar with Kiyoshi.

Their friendship has flourished greatly since their first encounter and this is probably as far as it goes. Kiyoshi is yet to give up though he doesn't have much hope left. He gets the feeling there is a countdown nearing to zero. Recently, whenever he departs with Hyuuga at that crosswalk leading to their respective houses, he waits to hear the ting.

He returns to the room, the reality with his grandmother's declaration of they should have dinner now. He gets up to help her. They eat in the similar atmosphere as before. When they finish, his grandmother brings grandfather's prescriptions as Kiyoshi washes the dishes. Then he takes a bath and lies on his futon. He stares up at the ceiling. His thoughts are quietened; mind is almost blank.

He yawns and checks the time; it is still too early for a high school boy to sleep. He ponders on doing tomorrow's requirements but it is a trouble to get up.

His eyes refuse to stay open and his brain is already shut down. He gives in to the slumber. He doesn't know how long he sleeps before he wakes up to the sound of loud clatter and cry of a name. He jumps and runs inside the house until he finds the source of the commotion.

He finds his grandmother lying on the floor next to shattered tea glasses and his grandfather kneeling beside his wife. He worriedly asks what happened but his grandfather doesn't know it either.

Kiyoshi forces his nerves to calm down enough to call an ambulance. It is hard and it takes a toll on him but he does it.


	2. Chapter 2

The idiot himself called him an idiot. Just how ridiculous is that? And the damn punch took all the air away from his lungs.

So all these things are considered why the hell does he have to cover his face to hide the amusement?

He can't preclude the smile stretching his lips as he hardly prevents the laughter from escaping.

Maybe he should see a physician or a psychiatrist soon because his body parts don't obey his brain's commands.

His movements are awkward – or downright freaky – as he tries to delete the witless expression from his face. How Tetsu always manages doing it is unbeknownst to him.

He is bent double; one arm holds the assaulted area and other one's hand is placed across the face. The pain is long gone but that is not the problem. He stays still until he is certain he regains control over his muscles. Tetsu is standing by him and saying nothing.

They part ways there; Tetsu goes back as Aomine walks around aimlessly. He doesn't concern himself with getting lost at the unknown region.

Freezing rain begins to pour. Raindrops are short of fragments of crystals against his face but his heart burns not with pain – with something else, he doesn't know what. His hands are strangely warm and sweaty, he feels it.

He feels alive more than ever. Something fuels him from his gut.

What is it?

**. . .**

What a daft that he felt so angry and disappointed. It was unreasonable but even right now as he remembers that time he feels the same. Anger rises and disappointment doesn't go away.

No, he should stop thinking of then; it is already in the past. Instead, he will concentrate on the now which is currently the math lesson.

Numbers, equations and theories never make any sense to him. The fact that his perception consist of majorly basketball related things doesn't help. And recently _he_ , too, is included.

' _No, no, no. No._ ' He won't think of _him._ Even listening to math teacher is better than that – but merely. So he will find someone else or something else to occupy his thoughts…

' _Ugh,_ ' He rests his head on his desk and it feels comfortable. Sleeping is a good choice.

The clatters of pulled chairs and chatters of classmates wake him up. It is a first that the teacher didn't notice him sleeping. He still feels sleepy but even though it is a good way to pass time, sleeping isn't his favorite activity.

He stretches, yawns and gets out of the class to walk around and dissipate his slumber. While rubbing his tired eyes he collides with someone. When he is about to apologize, he realizes it is his captain.

"Ah, senpai," He begins but Hyuuga seems not acknowledging him. Captain murmurs an apology and walks away. Kagami stares behind him as he wonders what is going on with the captain and why he is in freshmen's floor. Then he remembers the part of the conversation he unintentionally heard the other day and concerns if that could be the reason.

He doesn't wish to meddle, so he looks away and Kuroko is there.

"Kagami-kun," He is no longer shocked by the shadow's abrupt appearances, he gladly realizes. "You look tired. Did you play basketball outside again?" He looks ready to scold Kagami once more.

"No," He gruffly answers. He doesn't want to be reminded of that incident; yet, he remembers.

It feels like disenchanting from an illusion even though Kagami doesn't think he was delusional to begin with. He can't find exact labels to describe the feelings he gets when he sees _him_ in their school, waiting. He knows he waits for Kuroko but Kagami is still not satisfied with that.

What Kagami has been expecting he has no idea. He didn't even know he's been expecting something.

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko attracts his attention back.

"Kuroko, is he-" He stops short as he suddenly becomes aware of he is about to ask Kuroko something he shouldn't. He sighs in exasperation.

"What is it?" His friend encourages him to continue but he doesn't bite.

"Nothing," He urges them to go back to classroom. "Can you lend me your math notes?" He asks something different entirely.

"Sure." He hears other's reply and nods.

"Thanks."

He falls down on his chair. He doesn't notice the teacher coming and everyone standing. He stares outside the window with hazed eyes. His mind is blank as he scarcely registers the trees' bare branches swaying with winter breeze, nimbus clouds signaling the upcoming rain or snow and the cars passing by the school's gates.

His eyes eventually focus on the last one as he can almost perfectly imagine a guy standing at there with a bored posture. A question whirls in his head – a question he will never vocalize.

' _Will he come today?_ '

**. . .**

He throws some coins into the vending machine for oolong tea and sugared coffee. He returns to the waiting room where his grandfather is sitting. Old man looks worn out but no matter how much Kiyoshi insists he refuses to rest.

They spent the night in the emergency as they have been waiting news on behalf of his grandmother's condition. Attendants have placed her in one of the limited vacant beds; though due to shortage of doctors, she wasn't thoroughly examined until morning.

He hands the tea to his grandfather; old man takes it with a small gesture of gratitude but doesn't show any indication of drinking. Kiyoshi sits by him. He can't find a single word to utter.

The smell of antiseptic, announcements of doctor names, ill people and their scared relatives – all of these bring back memories. Foul memories that belong to a foul part of the childhood.

Sudden shout of refusal and loud sob attract his attention to the small group of people standing few feet away from. A woman is covering her mouth in an effort to cease her sobs as the tears are streaming down and a child not older than 3 years old is looking at her in confusion. White coat wearing man who is apparently a doctor is telling the woman something Kiyoshi can't hear but can guess. It is obvious he is giving her bad news.

The kid seems he understands none of it; he is too young for this smell and being surrounded by melancholy. He says something to the lady. She first looks surprised then kneels down to the child's level as she holds him as if he is her lifeline. The kid himself is more surprised as he doesn't know why he is being squashed. However, he raises his small hand and pats the lady's head. The gesture of comforting only makes her cry harder as she hugs the child tighter.

Doctor silently leaves their side to give them some sense of privacy and Kiyoshi averts his eyes because of the same reason. Also, that scene is disturbingly familiar.

When he had the announcement of his parents not making it alive from the surgery, he was around five and together with his grandparents. The doctor's face who gave them the news is carved in his mind; he is certain he would recognize the man if he saw him even though he didn't understand the severity of the situation back then – just like this young child. He kept asking his grandparents when his parents would come back home together with them. It took a long time for him to understand they wouldn't anymore.

He must have given a hard time to his grandparents when they already had to go through the sorrow of losing their children.

He feels the heaviness of a hand on his neck and the caressing of a thumb. He looks at his grandfather. Old man is supporting a tender expression; he tells Kiyoshi to go back home and sleep as he doesn't want his wife to scold him when she wakes up and sees their child unwell.

Kiyoshi's jaw briefly tightens; he can't stoop low enough to concern his grandfather. Instead, he should be appeasing the old man.

He squares his shoulders and smiles with as much sincerity as he can muster – by it he tries to prove his words of there is no need to worry about him because he is fine. His grandfather hesitatingly nods and finally opens his tea can. Kiyoshi's mouth is constrained as his smile becomes heavy on his face.

He truly dislikes hospitals.

**. . .**

He can't hold his head up. He is ready to swear someone put a huge rock on it. His eyelids are heavy and his forehead is hot. He coughs as a final touch.

"Seriously, Aomine-kun. What were you thinking staying under the rain in this winter? Are you a child? Didn't you know that would make you catch a cold?" Satsuki gives him a piece of her mind. He doesn't have any spare energy to spend on murmuring, so he opts to turn his head in the other direction.

She was initially shocked for seeing him sitting in his classroom instead of lying in his perching place, the rooftop. She was also thrilled by the idea Dai-chan attending to his lessons. When she understood he's been sick for the past couple of days and refusing to concede the fact, she wasn't surprised but felt like she should have known.

On top of that, sick Dai-chan is worse than arrogant Dai-chan in attitude; he is absolutely insufferable. He becomes grouchy (or grouchier, more appropriately) as his moods change faster than a woman's who is having her period and his seeking of attention is stronger than a pregnant lady's.

She asks him whether he has taken any medicine or not, he doesn't answer. Then she attempts to check his fever, he bats her hand away. He compels his throat into working just for telling her to leave him alone but when she is actually about to do that, he asks her where she thinks she is going. Exasperating, frustrating, intolerable – nevertheless, she stays with him until the beginning of next lesson.

She has to go back to her classroom even though it doesn't completely sit well with her. She can only hope he won't get on his teacher's nerves. But who is she kidding?

Soon after Satsuki leaves, Aomine falls in a deep slumber. When teacher comes in he, too, is surprised seeing Aomine Daiki attending. Then again the teenager is sleeping and isn't bothering with the greeting.

Teacher hits his book next to the dozed off teenager's head with enough force to stir the dead – but not a sick Aomine.

"Ao-mi-ne-kun!" The boy doesn't wake up.

He is about to yell at the boy when the teacher notices the flushed face of his. The boy has a fever – a high one at that.

"He is finally in class and he has a cold…" Teacher sighs as he thinks of a way to send the sleeping teenager to the infirmary. After great effort, Aomine hardly opens his eyes. Teacher asks classmates for a volunteer to take Aomine but for a while no one answers until a meek voice erupts in apologies and says he can help Aomine-san.

Teacher helps Aomine to stand – teenager doesn't seem registering his surroundings yet – and thanks Sakurai-kun. He is barely worried when Sakurai looks he might crush under Aomine's weight any moment.

Ryou takes him to the infirmary in an agonizingly slow pace as he keeps apologizing and encouraging. Aomine wants to say shut up to him. Ryou quietens, so he guesses he achieved to actually vocalize it. He doesn't realize he said something else.

They make it to the infirmary after an hour according to Aomine. He immediately lies on the bed as he falls asleep before he falls down to the mattress.

Sakurai turns to leave while listening to Aomine's feverish sleep talking. He has kept saying the same word over and over – a name, to be exact; a familiar name. Sakurai wonders if Aomine-san is dreaming about that faithful match which cost them the Winter Cup tournament.

Because why else would he be repeating his rival's, Kagami-san's name?

**. . .**

He spent the whole day staring out of the window, unbelievable. He can't say he has an artistic soul; he wasn't gazing at the pureness of winter or something like that. Some thoughts have passed by but he isn't one to lose himself in his own mind, so he didn't pay much heed to them, maybe except...

By all means, he was just looking. If he is constrained, maybe he would admit he was searching, too – he wouldn't admit what or who. In any case, it doesn't matter because the school grounds have continued to stay free of intruders.

He is walking with Kuroko amongst the crowd of students toward the gates. The wind breaks through his skin and penetrates his bones. He rubs his hands as he hopes warmth from his breath. Kuroko beside him is in a cocoon of wool; his eyes are the only visible part of him.

Kagami forgoes his comment. They walk in opposite sides when they exit. He stumbles backwards slightly as a force abruptly pulls him from the back edge of his blouson. Familiar slumped form greets him when he looks at the source – _he_ is the cause of it.

He scowls and shouts in anger but _he_ let alone respond doesn't even look up as he is having support from the gates' exterior wall. Kagami wants to say ' _You're clutching the wrong person,_ ' and ' _Kuroko has already left,_ ' as he slaps away his firm grip.

He lets go when Kagami faces the other direction to leave. Before any other movement, he grabs Kagami's wrist then slowly slides on the wall – half conscious. He mumbles before he is only unconscious. That makes Kagami change all of his plans.

His wrist hurts.

**. . .**

Silence is a ruthless enemy as it is in the process of conquering his sanity. It conducts his thoughts into becoming boisterous to the point he covers his ears.

Being alone is malicious. Every kind of emotion originates and insists on giving false truths. It is arduous to sort them out from reality. Like at the time when he was confined in a hospital bed because of his injury. He spent hours alone in that room, at the place he disliked the most, gazing at the sky, listening to usual hospital clamor, thinking he would be bounded and by himself from then on.

He is now at home, laying face first on tatami mats. Doctor's words ring in his ears. His grandmother has vertigo; apparently, it worsened that night as she lost balance and the hit of her head after the fall caused fainting.

Doctor asked if she didn't experience any of the symptoms beforehand since balance disorder doesn't happen at early stages. Of course, she did and her husband knew the reason behind her quiescence instead of an answer immediately unless the stern look he'd given her had any other indication.

It took a while for Kiyoshi to understand and when he did, it didn't feel much different from having a hard basketball thrown to his face. His grandmother hid the symptoms because she didn't wish to unnecessarily concern them – particularly Teppei who already has a lot on his plate to worry about such as his own health condition.

Kiyoshi can't feel more awful; he is the indirect cause of his grandmother's hospitalization. He should have paid more attention to both of his grandparents instead of selfishly thinking about himself alone. He is a terrible, ungrateful son.

Maybe... maybe it is a good thing his parents are not around to witness how he has turned out to be.

Silence truly doesn't have any mercy.

He yearns for a simple sound from a living creature. Or else he will be driven crazy.

Just then there is knocking on the door. It isn't what he specifically described but it is still a sound made by a living being – possibly human. He listens to the answer of his prayer but the sound stops after a minute. He guesses maybe he should have answered the door. Then knocking erupts within the house again and he resolves it is time to get up.

When he opens the door he meets with the start of a blast.

"Moron! You-!"

It is Hyuuga.

Hyuuga's eyes widen but Kiyoshi doesn't know why nor does he care. He instantly draws near to the other and rests his head on the shorter one's shoulder.

Hyuuga is perplexed by Kiyoshi's appearance as well as his act. It takes time for him to catch up with their situation – standing intimate outside.

"What do you think-"

"Just for a moment," Kiyoshi interrupts. "Please."

Hyuuga gulps and says nothing. Frozen rigid, he waits.

He knows... he knows that Hyuuga doesn't offer him comfort but he snatches it from him anyway. He can be despicable like this, too.

He feels Hyuuga's hand on his upper arm. It relaxes him, calms his nerves and the tension leaves... He felt this before. It is Hyuuga's power over him.

"You dimwit..." Hyuuga murmurs. "Just what are you doing out in the open?"

"Ah..." He shows a smile as he steps back. "Sorry."

Hyuuga scowls at him. "...Aren't you being rude?" Kiyoshi looks confused. "Invite me in already."

He laughs a little as he stands aside for Hyuuga to enter. Captain looks around when he steps in; he finds the house strangely quiet.

"Where are your grandparents?" He asks.

Kiyoshi is leading him to the living room.

"...Hospital."

"What?" Hyuuga's head jerks in his direction but Kiyoshi doesn't see it.

"My grandma, she... is sick..." He sounds far off for a second before he snaps out of it. "But it's nothing incurable, so..." He looks back at Hyuuga with his usual smile playing on his lips. It looks like a bad imitation of it to the captain.

Kiyoshi brings tea and tangerines before they settle around the kotatsu. Captain sips his tea; it is cold. He glances at Kiyoshi; the other is fixated on the table's surface. Hyuuga thinks of something to say, considers commenting on the beverage but finds it hardly appropriate. He simply puts his tea back and continues to ponder.

"So, ugh..." He flinches when he hears his own voice breaking the suffocating silence. "I'm sorry to hear about your grandmother. How is she now?"

His hated friend doesn't answer; doesn't even seem to hear.

"Kiyoshi?" He calls louder.

"Huh?" Finally, the other looks at him in surprise. "Sorry, did you say something, Hyuuga?"

"I said-" ' _Really, what's with you?_ ' Captain is about to ask but he changes his mind. "How is your grandmother now?"

"She is okay, I guess. Grandpa is with her…" He looks ready to be remote again but captain won't allow him.

"Why aren't you with them?" When he hears his own words, he thinks they came out wrong; he isn't trying to be accusing. He attempts to fix it. "I mean-"

"I," Kiyoshi doesn't let him to continue, "really don't like hospitals." He returns to stare at the table with hazed eyes. "They sent me back and told me I need to go to school tomorrow. They don't want me to visit anymore." He chuckles bitterly and Hyuuga has enough.

"What's wrong with you?" He tries to control his anger.

"What do you mean?"

"You are acting weird." He corrects himself then. "Yes, you always act weird but this..." He can't find a word to make himself understood, so he points at Kiyoshi's general posture. "What is this?"

The other doesn't catch on. He looks at Hyuuga's finger then himself before he speaks in confusion. "It's me."

"No, it isn't!" Captain wants to hit his head repeatedly. "This isn't you. Why are you so gloomy, huh?! Didn't you say yourself your grandmother is fine?"

"Yeah..." Kiyoshi looks baffled by the other's abrupt fury. "Yeah, I did."

"Then what is your problem?! Isn't that the most important thing?!" Hyuuga's voice rises louder with every word.

Kiyoshi can only nod at this point.

"And what is that crap about they don't want you to visit, huh?!" He looks as if he expects an answer but Teppei doesn't have any. "'Course they do, you moron! They don't want you to be held back a year because of attendance! Did you already forget you were always absent in this spring?! You blockhead!"

Hyuuga huffs as he sits back; he didn't realize he's been leaning over the kotatsu after he lost his control and began to yell.

Kiyoshi is speechless; he wants to respond but his astonishment impedes. Then he begins to laugh, he can't help himself. Everything seems clear now after Hyuuga threw the facts at his face.

"You're right," He deserved each and every one of the insult Hyuuga offered him. "Thank you, Hyuuga."

Captain averts his eyes, a little flustered. "You are an airhead and stupid."

Kiyoshi chuckles more as he interprets this as captain's ' _you're welcome'._ After, he notices something.

"Why did you come here, Hyuuga?"

"You are asking this now?" He probably shouldn't have been surprised. "Geez..." He shakes his head before he starts. "I sent you a text but you didn't reply. And after the talk yesterday... We played, too... I thought something might be up, so..." It becomes embarrassing through the end of his speech.

It slipped Kiyoshi's mind that they had the conversation about his hospitalization until now the other mentions it. He can't relate that with captain's sudden visit right off. Then it clicks but he isn't sure. He isn't sure if it is not his wishful thinking. Because it sounds like Hyuuga was worried about him and had been thinking of him.

It might not be completely true, he is aware. But it doesn't prevent him from smiling brightly and feeling lightheaded.

Hyuuga takes a quick look at his face and is even quicker to stand up. He seems irritated by something Kiyoshi doesn't know.

"Alright, I'm leaving." He is already halfway to the entrance.

Kiyoshi trails behind him. He watches Hyuuga's back as captain puts on his shoes and opens the door. But then the back stops and Hyuuga looks over his shoulder.

"See you tomorrow at school." And he leaves.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as he comes to himself, he knows he is in an unknown territory. Here is not his bedroom, not school's rooftop, not his classroom, not the infirmary. Just where is he?

The smell hits him almost immediately when he is fully awake. It is different and like the place, it is unknown. It is intense but not disturbingly. And he was wrong; the smell isn't completely unknown to him. It carries faint familiarity.

The scent reminds him beach under sunny sky. He can almost hear the waves of the ocean hitting the coast and there stands _he_. His back is turned and his feet are buried in white edges of shallow waves. It is the image of serenity.

He likes this smell.

He desires to be in that picture. He closes his eyes back and inhales deeply. He is in a state between sleep and conscious.

He hears a soft click and footsteps. Now there is a cool hand on his forehead that makes him sigh. Then the coolness is gone but quickly replaced with a wet cloth. However, it doesn't feel comfortable as much. He decides to scold the person who retreaded their hand, so he looks. His eyes widen instantly because _his_ face fills his vision.

Is it imagination or reality, he can't tell.

"Aomine?" _He_ hesitates. Why does he hesitate?

"Obviously. Idiot." Aomine watches his eyebrow twitch in close to fascination.

"You are awake alright. Get up and go home."

"No." Aomine turns his back and nuzzles on the pillow. The cloth slides on his forehead.

"Hey!" He tries to turn him around but Aomine doesn't budge. He listens _him_ sigh in exasperation and then his footsteps as he is getting out of the room.

"Kagami?" He calls as he tightly shuts his eyes.

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

"I don't care." The door is slammed shut.

Aomine nuzzles further on the pillow – the source of the smell. Then his nose touches something wet. When he opens his eyes, he sees the cloth _he_ put on his forehead.

He smiles.

He then dozes off some more. He doesn't know how long he slept but when he opens his eyes it is enough to make him initially think he has gone blind. He slowly sits up and looks out the window. The sky is clear as the stars shine through the open curtain and it is so quiet. There are no honking cars, no neighbor clatters and no sound coming from the flat. He wonders where the stupid idiot went.

He gets up gradually. He is feeling better since the whirling in his head is gone. He finds his way to the door instinctively. Rest of the apartment is just as dark but his eyes are adjusting and he begins to notice the objects moonlight lightens.

He searches the apartment shortly before his eyes land on back of the couch. Top of red hair is sticking out from one edge and a pair of feet from the other. He goes closer to the furniture and looks down.

He expects a peaceful expression but there isn't. There is a crease between the unusual eyebrows and the eyes hidden behind closed eyelids keep moving. _His_ breath hitches as he mumbles in his sleep. He is having a dream and not a pleasant one.

' _Is there a lot on your mind?_ ' and ' _What are you dreaming about?_ ' he would like to know, he decides. He kneels by the head of the couch. _He_ mumbles again and turns; they come face to face.

He hesitates at first but then slowly, he touches the soft red hair. _He_ stirs under his touch; his body and face relax soon after as his breath evens.

He doesn't know what to do next. He hears the music coming from the falling headphones as he tries to think of what he should do but the view right before his face is distracting, enticing, captivating. He can come up with more adjectives if he lingers on the thought further but he shouldn't. Just as he shouldn't lean and whisper his name.

"Kagami…"

Another stir of the sleeping teenager makes him flinch. He retreads his hand and stands up as he comes back to his senses. What was he doing? What was he going to do? What if he woke up when he called him? He needs to move away from the couch, away from _him_ but his legs don't move and his eyes refuse to see something else other than _him_.

Luckily, he doesn't wake up, instead continues to sleep soundly. Aomine eventually sits on the coffee table in front of the couch and once again freely watches the face turned towards him; he won't get this chance one more time, so he carves every detail into his memory.

He has questions like how Aomine ended up in _his_ apartment, why _he_ nursed him, didn't he hate Aomine and so on – he doesn't require answers (because he can't get them), still he asks though only to himself. He's been certain he was disliked by _him_ because whenever he saw Aomine, his eyes would flare up with anger, rivalry and something else Aomine doesn't know so ignores, and he would change his course. It was hatred – it is hatred; it has always been that, hasn't it? So why is _he_ sleeping so defenselessly in front of him? Why did _he_ give him his bed? Why did he take care of Aomine during his feverish sleeping? Why?

These kinds of questions give a sprout of life to hope but Aomine isn't sure he wants it. 'Hope' tends to be crushed one way or another in the end, he's learned albeit through different circumstances. Nevertheless, with hope, there are new-rising and old-improving feelings that he doesn't know what to do with. It has been so long since the last time he was so unsure of himself; he can just go ahead and claim that has never happened before.

Sometimes lashing out at insignificant things is too tempting (and he doesn't object to the urge, he complies, even) but sometimes he solely wants to sit in the middle of a crowded and lively street as he watches the life passing by as if he has an invisible shield and life can't touch him.

He has never done it though, because the rooftop seems to fulfill a proportion of that second urge. However, he has imagined; standing in the middle of Tokyo Square at night, people surrender him in every direction but they walk by – first slowly then swiftly, faces, noises, neon lights and streetlights gradually mixing and forming enormous nothingness.

He doesn't like his second urge. Although nothingness is alluring, it has _nothing_ – not even flared red eyes or the many expressions he observed on the face red eyes belong. Aomine won't relinquish them because those observations are his even though the expressions weren't his to see, just like now, he peeked then – he always only peeks.

Openly staring, looking might cost much since one has to pay to have for what doesn't belong to them; otherwise, it is stealing and Aomine doesn't stoop that low. However, he probably doesn't have enough fund but those unforgettable eyes and facial features are precious enough for him to maintain purchasing, so he doesn't give up – or _can't_ , more or less.

Abruptly, the music cuts off and the phone vibrates against the floor. The erupting sound is similar to a bee flying right next to one's ear; it doesn't give the person a chance to not jump in panic. That is the reason why Aomine finds himself beside the door he emerged earlier – he hates bees. Besides, _he_ is likely to wake up due to the sound.

Then Aomine figures _he_ might not really get up since he appears as a heavy sleeper. He didn't wake up under the pressure of Aomine's somewhat intense ogling and after his touching, even speaking. However, he is mistaken.

First shuffling then grunting reaches to his ears. The buzzing continues; Aomine guesses _he_ tries to focus on the bright screen slashing the darkness (he cannot see the couch from his spot, he only imagines) before he answers the phone. To Aomine's surprise, he speaks in English.

 _He_ is fluent, Aomine didn't know. Even more surprising, he chats cheerfully – nothing like the grunting from a second ago. _He_ seems he doesn't mind the time he receives the call then Aomine vaguely remembers Kise mentioning him returning from America. _He_ is talking with someone he likes, Aomine knows that much now, because he sounds like this when he is with his friends – Aomine heard.

He didn't have any interest in the language before but now, he wishes he knew English – it sounds, more than not, nice. Although he doesn't understand, he concentrates on memorizing every word with every tone _he_ uses. He stands and listens. _His_ happiness is contagious; the gloom dissipates as his lively speech sneaks a smile to Aomine's lips.

Too soon to his liking, phone conversation ends. He freezes – isn't sure what to do, doesn't know what _he_ will do, so he waits. The moment he hears more shuffling and light footsteps, Aomine enters _his_ room as he softly closes the door behind him then sprints to the bed. He doesn't want to be caught awake, he doesn't know why.

He cannot fall asleep, it is a problem. He lies on his side, back turned to the rest of the room as he faces the window. He inspects the stars and attempts to do something impossible as counting them in order to sleep.

Squinting hurts his eyes and he probably counted the same star for ten times – he desists not too soon and takes a deep breath. His sigh turns into a hiccup when he hears the click of the door. His heartbeat synchronizes with the footsteps. He doesn't dare to move even though his nose itches badly, he endures.

The bed creaks as _he_ sits on the other edge of the bed. Like before, there is a hand on his forehead but this time it is not cool, it is warm and a bit sweaty.

"Fever's down," Aomine hears him murmur. He feels like bursting into laughter, so he sort of wishes him to leave (but more than not he doesn't); nonetheless, _he_ stays. His fingers even linger on Aomine's short bangs a little longer than what feels like normal. He feels _his_ stare on him; the image of ruby eyes looking intently at his face gives him goosebumps. It seems as if _he_ is closer more than ever and Aomine doesn't want to let go of this feeling.

Another creak makes his eyes fly open. ' _He is leaving._ ' Before he can comprehend his own actions, Aomine is already hugging _his_ arm and slightly pulling.

"Hey, what are you-! …still asleep…" Aomine almost sighs in relief as _he_ believes his fake-sleeping. He doesn't know how he pulled it off when he turned around in panic and it doesn't matter because it worked. _He_ is not leaving anymore, not even attempting.

However, the arm Aomine secured between his own arms and chest reflects the stiffness of its owner. _He_ may not be going but he is considering, maybe trying to find a way out of Aomine's cage. He somewhat tightens his hug – he won't let go.

Soon after, the stiffness is gone and _he_ slumps – he gives up. Aomine's heart thumps hard and he briefly wonders if _he_ can feel it through his arm. That simple anxiety quickly leaves its place to astonishment. This is the second time he surprises Aomine in that night (he didn't know what he expected _him_ to do but surely, he didn't expect this).

 _He_ lies next to him and not only that, _he_ pats his head for a second or two with his free hand before saying "…g'night…"

Indeed, sleeping now will be very difficult.

**. . .**

Something is slightly burning his eyes and disturbing his sleep, so he opens his eyes but immediately squints because the culprit is sun. It is yet another clear day like the night before but Kagami is not deceived. He knows it is always colder after snowing.

He feels the protest of his shoulder as his arm is painfully numb. He barely turns his head and faces an indigo head. He can only blink through his blank memory. Then everything rushes back as how _he_ grabbed his arm like a stuffed toy and wouldn't release it.

 _He_ is now loosely wrapped around Kagami's arm as his head is placed under the joint of his shoulder. It looks as if he can save his arm, so he slowly pulls but suddenly, _he_ grabs it again and squeezes – it hurts. It hurts badly and Kagami ponders on how someone can be so strong when they are unconscious. In any case, he needs to get ready for school and since _his_ fever went down last night, there shouldn't be any problem leaving him behind, sleeping. _If_ Kagami can sever the death grip of his.

He notices the cloth at the other side of the bed; it is stuck between the bed and the wall under the window. He decides to use the old trick where one lightly tickles someone sleeping from one side and hope for that person to turn in that direction.

He lifts his body's free side and reaches over _him_ to the cloth. He forgets to take his ring into account as the accessory suddenly pops from his shirt and travels along its chain towards _his_ face. Kagami holds his breath as he waits for it to scrape the side of his forehead but fortunately, it misses.

He releases his breath as he picks the cloth; it is dry now and a bit rigid. He begins to tickle his cheek with it and when _he_ raises his hand and bats the air away in his sleep, Kagami holds the cloth at where he can't reach. This repeats and every time, _he_ mumbles as he slightly furrows his elegant brows. Kagami has fun with it until _he_ catches the cloth and slams it to the wall behind him. Even the alarm clock at the windowsill falls to the bed.

Let alone expect this, has anyone ever done this? Kagami checks if he is awake but no, he is still asleep. ' _Just how many bugs disturb you when you're sleeping?!_ ' He sighs in exasperation and, he won't admit but, awe. Luckily, _he_ eventually turns around and frees his arm.

He quickly gets up and changes into his school uniform then enters the kitchen to cook. There are rice porridge and chicken soup left from the night before; _he_ can eat them when he wakes up. Kagami didn't cook for him because he has a cold though, no, he simply enjoys those meals but not in the mornings.

When he finishes his breakfast, he has still time to spare. He decides to leave a note explaining the situation and ordering to go home to rest as soon as _he_ has breakfast and feels better. When he is in front of his door though, it magically opens before he can even reach to the doorknob. _He_ stands there and yawns.

"Mornin'."

"…Morning," _He_ is looking – no, staring right into his eyes. It is strange because _he_ never looked directly at him; he's always been looking at someone else.

"You leaving?"

"Yeah, gotta go to school," It is becoming awkward quickly as Kagami let alone move a muscle and get out of _his_ way, can't even avert his gaze. They are trying to suck him into them, his indigo eyes. They don't give away a hint of what will happen if he lets them but they are tempting like a mysterious passageway, alluring for his curiosity and more.

"School?" _He_ belittles but then "Oh, crap, school!" he yells in frustration. "What time is it?!" He questions unnecessarily as he picks the alarm clock from the bed and checks the time himself. "Shit! I'm gonna be late." He begins to gather his school cardigan and look for his bag – Kagami watches the ordeal in maze.

"Wait, are you planning to go to school?" He asks to confirm; _he_ gives him a ' _duh'_ look. "But you're still sick. Yeah, your fever's gone but you never know, you should rest."

"I can't. First period is math and she is a _demon_." _He_ frantically continues to search for his bag. Kagami doesn't say it is not in this room because the room itself is not that big and it is tidy, so it is apparent the bag isn't there. However, it doesn't seem _he_ will comprehend this fact any time sooner.

"Are you gonna go looking like this?" Kagami points out the wrinkles on his school uniform since he slept in them and guesses it probably smells – he most likely sweated his fever out.

The look _he_ gives him says he doesn't mind the wrinkles but he stops and smells the shirt; he shows a reluctant disgusted face then. Kagami snorts and sort of pities, maybe. He takes out a white button-up shirt from his closet.

"You can wear this." _He_ immediately removes his own shirt and throws it mindlessly as he takes Kagami's. "Your bag is in the living room by the way."

 _He_ sprints out of the room without a word and Kagami wonders why he is helping that rude bastard. However, he still stops _him_ while he is attempting to leave.

"Hey! You can't go before eating first." _His_ expression is pitiful as he thinks he can't manage to convey his urgency of leaving to Kagami.

"No-"

"Yes!" Kagami holds his elbow and drags him back to the kitchen all the while saying "You can't come to my school and faint on me again! Do you have any idea how hard it was to carry you from there?" His venting seems to stop _his_ complaining which is another strange occurrence.

He sits at the table almost obediently but his fidgeting says he wants to be up and running as soon as possible. He is as if a kid who wants to play outside but the 'lunch' he has to have keeping him away from his fun.

Kagami sniggers as he places rice porridge and chicken soup in front of him. He looks first at the meals then Kagami.

"…Did you cook for me?" _He_ dares to ask.

"No. I cooked 'em 'cause I like 'em."

He doesn't seem to believe him, so Kagami is ready to bicker if necessary. However, he cannot bring himself to say anything because of _that_. 'That' is not a smirk or a sneer or a smug twitch; _that_ is small and easy to miss but it is there – a genuine smile.

Kagami is not mesmerized; the kitchen is too light and sunny because of the clear morning.

He, surprisingly, eats everything and even drinks the bitter medicine without a hint of whining. Then they leave the apartment together but _he_ walks fast – close to jogging – as he is always two steps ahead of Kagami. When he is about to reach his destination, Kagami notices the clouds are now hiding the sun – blue sky becomes grey almost too quickly.

He is prepared to walk through the gates without any notification but _he_ abruptly spins around when they are in front of Seirin High.

"Kagami?" He calls needlessly.

"Yeah?"

 _He_ opens his mouth but shuts swiftly when no sound comes out then ruffles his hair and grunts. All these reactions are too strange and awkward; Kagami doesn't have any clue what he wants to say but can't spill out. Eventually, _he_ looks at him directly and those eyes are still esoteric.

"…Thanks." It is back, the genuine smile, as wider and more distinctive.

It is not mesmerizing; the snow piling up everywhere is glitteringly white, though not as white as his beautiful teeth.

_Ba-dump_

' _Shit._ '

**. . .**

They are walking back home together once again and it should have been a treasured joyous occasion for Kiyoshi but it isn't because they are not alone.

Together with them there is a third party – a junior girl who confessed to Hyuuga after school that day. Hyuuga, as Kiyoshi figured out on his own, didn't give her a clear response but she turned out rather pushy as she invited herself to join their walk – _Kiyoshi's_ walk _alone_ with Hyuuga.

She is talking as if her lungs function without any supply of oxygen and asking questions just as much to her crush. She is sometimes subtly touching his arm but not subtly enough to prevent Kiyoshi's strong urge to walk in between them. Hyuuga is having trouble while trying to answer all of the questions and surpass his slight embarrassment – that pinkness hasn't left his face.

Maybe it is better this way, Kiyoshi thinks, Hyuuga himself doesn't appear to be particularly disturbed by her eagerness. Even if Kiyoshi confesses as well, he doesn't expect any positive outcome – he hopes, though, only hopes.

She eventually (and finally) has to walk at a different direction and she, thankfully, refuses Hyuuga's offer of seeing her to her home. Both of them are alone now but it is not serene or calming or comforting. Kiyoshi doesn't enjoy it as he wants their peaceful walks back, so he points out the elephant without waiting much (also, he needs to know, too).

"So do you like her?"

Hyuuga throws him an annoyed side glance as the blush creeps on his cheeks stronger.

"I don't know. She is cute."

"Hm, yeah," ' _He likes her._ ' His lips must be made of lead as the quirked up corners threaten to fall downward.

"What's with that?"

"What?" Kiyoshi doesn't understand first but then misunderstands the question. "Don't worry, I won't go after your potential girlfriend, Hyuuga." He laughs (or imitates his old ones in a very good and professional way).

"I didn't mean that! Geez," His heavier and more apparent flush makes Kiyoshi's laughter more real. Then Hyuuga doesn't give up and verbalizes his question in a different way. "You look down. Is something wrong?"

"No, not really."

He suddenly punches Kiyoshi's arm and almost sends him off his feet. "Are you gonna be like that again?" With the reminder of the day before, his tightened fist sends threats of more upcoming punches to more sensitive places if Kiyoshi doesn't spill the beans.

"No… no, just-" He tries to continue, he wants to continue but the words don't leave his mouth as it only hangs open soundlessly. Hyuuga doesn't say anything else and carries on walking.

Kiyoshi isn't sure how to interpret the other's silence and he apparently doesn't need to since Hyuuga eventually speaks in a way Kiyoshi isn't used to hearing.

"You are always like this. Always keeping your troubles to yourself. Didn't you still learn nothing good comes out of that?" He stops right in front of Kiyoshi; his eyes, even while somewhat hidden by glasses, perfectly show his fury and disappointment. "What do you think friends are for? If you have problems then I'll hear you out and help as much as I can. But you have to say something or I won't understand!"

"Will you, really?" Kiyoshi asks to himself more than him.

"What?"

"…Will you really understand and help me, Hyuuga? I wonder." His smile looks pathetic at the moment, he is sure.

"Try me, asshole." Hyuuga stares at him in so much determination that it belittles every reason and excuse Kiyoshi thinks of. Then he decides – it is now or never.

"Okay," He steps closer to Hyuuga and bends his head. It is nothing more than lips touching lips – it is a light kiss to the point it is hard to feel but Kiyoshi feels it. "I like you. I'm sorry."

He leaves before he can hear or see Hyuuga's reply; he is a jerk for leaving him behind after saying such thing, he knows. However, he cannot endure Hyuuga's rejection, not right now. He doesn't hear following footsteps or cry of rage; does _he_ stand there all frozen in shock? That seems like might be the case. Does _he_ feel betrayed? Does _he_ hate him now?

He jogs the rest of the way home.

He is, for once, glad that he is alone in that big, traditional house. His heart is beating down his ribcage in its excitement. Who would know today was _that_ day? The day when he finally confesses and, most likely than not, ends his friendship.

Despite everything, the sensation of Hyuuga's lips remains – like a ghost, Kiyoshi's lips are possessed by his. _His_ lips were dry and chapped due to the cold as the kiss was much quick to his liking and it was perfect – completely, utterly perfect.

He wishes tomorrow never comes but it is already morning before he knows – it comes much too faster than he can ever expect. His path crosses with Hyuuga's at 3rd break and _he_ diverts his course as he finds some freshmen to torture. Kiyoshi figures then; the avoidance starts.

At lunch break, he calls the hospital to talk with his grandparents. It isn't until he hangs up that he notices the new mail notification. It is not exactly a new one as it was received couple of days ago – it is from Hyuuga. It is from _then_ ; when Kiyoshi was doing nothing but glooming at his home; when Hyuuga visited him for the first time in his house. He said he sent a message but Kiyoshi forgot to check afterwards. He bitterly laughs when his hand trembles due to the realization and it takes some time to open the mail.

Subject: _Moron_

_Are you still alive?_

Hyuuga… cares for his friends. "I'm sorry…" He doesn't want to lose what they have but more than anything, he doesn't want to cause trouble for Hyuuga. He resolves then, he won't let him get out of his way just to avoid Kiyoshi – he will do it for him; if he doesn't want to see Kiyoshi's face ever again then he won't.

Before lunch break ends, he leaves a note on Hyuuga's desk. After school, he uses the shortcut to his home. In following days, his attendance is flawless; he participates in every class (he sort of has to) but at breaks, he is always out; he hangs out at the places he knows Hyuuga doesn't. He mostly chooses being solitary. It is somewhat easier for him as he guesses and hopes it is easier for _him_ as well. He sometimes wonders if _he_ is happy with his new girlfriend.

Time as if loses its concept; Kiyoshi isn't sure how long he keeps his solitary days up as it feels like it's been weeks. He idly chats with one or two of his teammates when he comes across, though it is not often, and, in classroom, with his classmates. However, it is not enough to fulfill the gap avoidance creates. The absence of Hyuuga is indeed hard to cope with.

Lessons bore him out of his mind especially since he missed out so much. Then again, his days have become boring more than he could have imagined they'd be. Will it always be like this, the same question repeats frequently in his mind. Just then, the door of his classroom slams open.

"Hyuu-"

"Excuse me, sensei. Kiyoshi Teppei-kun has a phone call."

Whole classroom and even the teacher blink in awe at the furious bespectacled teenager. Teacher, whether or not he believes Hyuuga, allows Kiyoshi to leave the class. When he is out of the classroom, he turns his back to Hyuuga and walks towards the principal's office – he is worried now that the phone call is most likely from the hospital.

"Thanks, Hyuuga. I can go there on my-" Hyuuga grabs his wrist and pulls then punches him when his face is in his swing range.

"You are coming with me." He drags Kiyoshi at the opposite direction to the back of the gym.

"But the call-! It might be from-"

"Stop acting stupid!" Hyuuga finally snaps; he is certain anger will conquer his mind when the moron looks at him all confused. "I made that up!"

"Ah…" Kiyoshi understands but then he is confused again. "Why?"

"Because you are avoiding me, douchebag! You left me no choice!" He can't say it; he can't say he thought that was the best option to make Hyuuga happy when _he_ is this furious. Therefore, he stays silent.

"Why the hell are _you_ avoiding _me_ when it's supposed to be the reverse?! And this! What's with this damn note?!" He frantically pulls out the note Kiyoshi left on his desk and throws it to his face. The small piece of paper falls to the snow and is immediately soaked. Before the words become unreadable, Kiyoshi glances at his own writing one more time.

_Thank you for everything /K_

"What is that, a suicide note or a farewell?! What are you trying to pull?! Then you just disappear! If – _If_ someone miraculously sees you, they say you look like shit! And they are right, you look like crap!"

Kiyoshi crouches and picks up the now completely soaked paper. "Well, I did think I'd never see you again." He pouts as the paper crumbles in his palm. "And I'm feeling just fine." He shows one of his smiles but it only meets with a vigorous punch; moreover, the back of his head collides with the exterior wall, so it becomes a double hit.

"You hit me again. Are you feeling better?" He feels sort of pathetic when he concerns more about Hyuuga's hand as it must be hurting quite much.

"No. I'm feeling terrible because I punched away that stupid pitiful smile from your face." Hyuuga never liked his fake smiles but he regrets now for reacting so violently, especially now that the fake smile leaves its place to seemingly sorrow.

"…orry…"

"What?"

"…I'm really sorry, Hyuuga."

He is going to have a fit if this guy continues to be so dreary and act guilty.

"You, you're not pretending, are you? You're actually pretty damn stupid." Hyuuga pushes him to the wall and towers over him even though he is physically smaller. "Can't you just _once_ get it before I tell you? I don't want your damn apology!"

"Then… what? What do you want?"

"Time! Give me some time and don't just hastily jump into conclusions."

"You…" Is he delusional now? Is he hearing things, seeing things? "Are you gonna consider-?"

"Yes. No. I don't know. Give me time, dammit!"

"But in the end," He starts of speaking to himself but Hyuuga attracts his attention back to him with a light punch to his stomach. He stares into the dark green eyes; he won't run from the answer this time, no. He will see Hyuuga's honesty through. "In the end, will you still be my friend?"

Hyuuga doesn't even hesitate.

"Mo~ron, I'll always be your friend."


	4. Chapter 4

Through the first period, he forces himself to sit upright, not to bury his face in his arms and bask in the smell of _his_. Sheer effort only can help him not to dwell on the memory of goofy face of _his_ when Aomine thanked him, though unable to being too helpful.

Whether voicing out his gratitude was worthy or not, he can't decide. It isn't like him to thank someone, he is aware. If Satsuki heard this, she would yelp in shock but she isn't going to know. Aomine doesn't want to share, he wants the memory all to himself because he doesn't regret, oddly enough.

Is he engrossed too deeply – in this bizarre obsession of his?

'Obsession' seems to sum up his recent behavior quite well. Is it wrong, obsessing to witness each of the prominent emotions, every single change of expression, little or not – obsessing about another guy? He knows it is judged by other people. His parents, friends, teammates will judge him, most likely.

Aomine never cared what others thought of him before.

Will he start now?

**. . .**

His heart has kept thumping strongly in his chest. Does he have a heart disease?

"…Kagami-kun?"

Maybe he should see a doctor. He might have a sickness to prevent him play basketball ever again. He isn't sure when he caught this condition, ailment or whatever cursed thing it is but he's sure it is all _his_ fault-

" _Kagami-kun._ "

"Wha-?! Damn, Kuroko! Didn't I tell you to stop doing that!"

"I have been calling you… We are changing classrooms."

"Oh…? Yeah, okay."

His phantom friend isn't any help to his disease. He thought his heart was going to pop out of his throat. It is now slowing down to its usual rhythm, though, as he rises from his seat, albeit grudgingly. Next lesson being music does not improve his reluctance as it is another subject he has no clue what he is doing.

The reluctance in his mind seems spreading to every fiber of his body, even his limbs offer resistance. His knees almost buckle when he is standing; he wobbles his way out of the classroom.

"Kagami-kun, are you alright?"

He opens his mouth to answer; however then, memories flash – memories of _him_ in his bed, submitted to _his_ fever, childishly holding Kagami's arm, eating everything he cooked, thanking him – image of _his_ smile.

_Ba-thump ba-thump ba-thump_

"No, I think I have a heart problem."

**. . .**

He must be in one of his good dreams.

Hyuuga said he will stay being his friend, even consider…

He doesn't hate Kiyoshi. It must be true because, a week after, they are sitting together in Maji Burger with Riko. They bicker, his coach and captain. There is a wary air surrounding them – enough to have Riko curious, not enough to alienate Kiyoshi.

Riko doesn't voice her inquiries, however. Kiyoshi didn't speak about his infatuation before. She is already suspecting, he has supposed, and he's deemed nothing good would come out of opening himself up, even to his closest friends. But now Hyuuga…

Maybe he should talk to Riko, taking her opinion in the matter might help.

He has a sliver of chance now, after all.

Though not right away – he will speak with her later. For now, he is content with having Hyuuga not ignoring him, accepting his existence beside him even though _he_ knows, and listening to his friends' quarrel.

Kiyoshi smiles and this time, it doesn't hurt.

**. . .**

Lying on the rooftop wasn't ever uncomfortable before.

His crossed arms under his head and his legs leisurely spread on the concrete twitch to get a move on, walk to that school and camp right outside of its gates.

It is only the third period. He already itches to see him.

Is that crazy – he doesn't know but he doesn't need to dwell on it since Satsuki comes to his well-known resting place after recess bell rings.

"Dai-chan, what are you doing? It's cold, aren't you still sick?"

"Nah, I'm fine."

She doesn't believe him, Aomine can tell even if his eyes are closed. However, it appears as she has other questions in mind because she jumps into a different topic.

"Okay. Well, where did you disappear yesterday after school? Your parents called my house, they were worried about you – you never went home, didn't you?! Luckily, I was the one who answered the phone and I told them you were in my house but why didn't you even tell me?! I know that although you act irresponsible, you usually know what you're doing but I was worried too and seriously, where were you?!"

Aomine knew it was coming, so he heard her out; however, he is having a headache now as he waits Satsuki to cool off. He trusts his childhood friend to bail him out, he knows he can, although in that case, he can't (and shouldn't, really) ignore her – despite or because of the headache.

"I was at a friend's place."

"Oh? Okay… Is that friend Kagamin?"

' _Huh…?_ '

No way – there is no way she could know. Tetsu being aware is one thing (because he goes to Seirin often and his friend is good at getting into people's mind and guessing what they hide) but Satsuki either? She does know him better than any other person; however, Aomine has never spoken of his obsession, never intended to.

"Dai-chan, do you… _like_ Kagamin?"

'… _The hell?!_ '

Where does this absurd question come from? It almost makes him sit up in shock of surprise. It is an _obsession_ more than anything else, Aomine has already named it. Is this how it looks to others? ' _Ridiculous_ and _impossible._ ' He eyes her (glares at her) from the narrow space between his eyelids.

"Who would like that idiot? He is a man, plus he is an _idiot_."

She stares at him as though she has encountered a clueless simpleton. Not long after, the fragment of a knowing grin is beaming on her face – it irritates Aomine, he wants to bash at her, curse the most inappropriate swears and really, more than anything, he hardly holds back from yelling: _No frigging way!_ Though, he does not and will not since he knows he will only prove otherwise.

"Don't smirk Satsuki, it's ugly."

She smacks him as he was sure she would and the previous subject loses its effect, though it doesn't mean Satsuki hits like a petite girl she appears to be. "Not cute at all," his muttering is heard by her.

However, he doesn't have to keep riling her up in order to remain off the topic – his friend is already leaving for her next course. She slows down before coming to a stop and speaks clearly while her back is still turned: "Dai-chan, I will support you no matter what."

The bell rings and she runs off.

His arms and legs continue to twitch as if nothing is said – in fact, the twitches are stronger. The urge to see him is almost unbearable.

His resting place is suddenly deafeningly, ear scratchingly quiet and not at all relaxing as it was used to be – _he_ solely is to be blamed, isn't he?

**. . .**

His coach is going to kill him, _if_ this sickness doesn't kill him first.

If he cannot play basketball ever again, then it is better to roll off and die anyway.

He is sure Kuroko wants to ask him what he meant. He can't though, because the music teacher came at the right time. It is exactly what it sounds like, in any case.

Kagami purely desires to be on the court at the moment instead of listening out of synchrony instruments – better yet, not play one altogether. He sprints off towards the closest street court when it is break time – not attendance but regretting not playing basketball until he is satisfied _will_ matter when he is lying on his deathbed.

It is so much better to simply jump, to run, dunk, sweat, and even miss couple of shots. He is born for it – basketball is his purpose, his pathfinder guiding him from the sky. Who is he without basketball, what will he do? He can't – _won't be_ defeated by whatever lethal illness he has.

He will jump, carry on jumping until no kind of earthly restraints is able to keep him down. He is the most free when he jumps, most happy, most himself.

Even if the sweat dries and freezes on his skin, and the ball is rolled away after the dunk, he is content. He lets go of the rim, his feet land on the ground with a sating thud as if they might be off of it again any giving second. His breathing is labored, his lungs crave for air and he has to wipe his sweat with the collar of his shirt; yet, they are appeased, his heart and mind.

However, in mere few seconds, they are not.

He looks for the ball; he finds it in the hands of _him_. He is watching Kagami mutely, has been waiting for Kagami to notice him, apparently. What could _he_ be doing here, in this street court? Just when he has assumed his heart was somehow cured, the accursed sickness comes back baring its teeth. He clenches his shirt.

"Why the hell are you ditching school?"

 _He_ asks. Kagami isn't sure from where _he_ finds the dare to sound so inane.

"None of your damn business! What are _you_ doing here? School ends at 3 and Kuroko never ditches any class."

"Huh? Who cares about Tetsu, I came to see you."

_Ba-dump ba-dump_

"Why?"

"None of your business."

 _He_ smirks up at him – Kagami really wishes to pummel him in the face. _He_ is damn annoying, always irritates Kagami to the bones and _he_ is the cause of his mortal disease if nothing else; Kagami has every right to punch him, hasn't he, but he still doesn't because he is more civilized than that.

Inwardly swearing at the civilization, morals and civil rights, he holds out his arm, "The-hell-ever, give me the ball."

"No."

"The fuck, asswipe?! Give me my fucking ball!"

"I refuse. Tell me why you are so angry."

"You're a shitbag, that's why!"

"Hm, then, beat me on the court to get your precious ball back."

 _He_ is running past him almost before Kagami hears the declaration till the end; however, it is not the time to be awed by _his_ impressive speed. Kagami grabs the ball right after it goes in the hoop, turns to leave, growling under his breath. He is yanked back though, before he can take more than a few strides.

"Tch, what's your problem? Let's play."

"I don't wanna! Not if it's with you!"

"Why the hell not?! I don't get you!"

" _Because_!" Kagami shouts on top of his lungs then rambles whatever comes to his mind, "I can't take your dickness! You usually don't even look me in the eye properly but then come and steal my ball all of a sudden! And it's my last moments to be able to play basketball because again _you_ contaminated me with this crap of a heart condition!"

"…Huh?"

Kagami is sure he said a whole lot to process. He takes advantage of _his_ brain having the size of a tiny hamster to walk away; yet, he is stopped once more as his arm is pulled back.

"What do you mean you won't be able to play basketball? What… heart condition?"

 _His_ expression is grave (maybe with a touch of worry and sadness), giving Kagami the idea that he will not be left alone if he doesn't offer some sort of explanation.

He needs to be as far away from _him_ as possible because _he_ is yet to let go of his arm and his heart is drumming behind its cage louder and faster – whichever problem he has, it can nothing be benign.

"This-!" Kagami takes _his_ hand to press it on his chest, unceremonious and forceful. "It's not calming down since this morning and I can only think it's because of you since you were the one who was sick last night. Although you looked like you had a cold, it must be something else – something contagious! We both should have ourselves examined soon-"

"Pfft!"

 _He_ dares – he _dares_ to laugh at him even in a dire situation like this.

"Yeah, you have a problem. You like me."

 _He_ is insane.

"Don't worry, I'll allow you to like me."

"Did you finally lose it, bastard? Who would like an idiot like you?!"

"Another idiot."

 _His_ hand sneaks its way up to Kagami's nape. There is nothing he can do, no way could he have guessed what _he_ is about to do and before he's sure what is happening, he is kissed, full on the mouth. _His_ lips on his are as if experimenting, tasting his flavor, registering the sensation – and the kiss is a bit too hard, not at all sweet or perfect but getting just a little hot and it is twitching his insides. Then _his_ lips ease and slowly move – now, it is bursting of swarming emotions. Kagami never kissed before, and though right now another guy is kissing him, what matters to him is he didn't know a kiss could be so captivating, dazzling, melting even. It blows off every other thought from his mind, seduces him, invites him to forget about his anger, the disease, and simply anything irrelevant but except _him_ – think all about _him_ , all about Aomine and only Aomine and the shape of Aomine's lips and the warmth of his tongue.

Kagami kisses back, albeit hesitant at first, to get a better feeling of the kiss. Getting impossibly warmer, tingly and excited, Kagami softly moans. He hears Aomine humming his approval, leaning into the kiss more and pulling him closer, so Kagami has to shove the other away, punch him in the face, curse and yell, "You fucktard!" then run back home.

Abruptly, he is aware of the fact that a person not even generally pleasant ruined an act that can only be done once as a first, should be shared with the one whom is liked, loved.

Even if kissing a guy like _him_ didn't feel terribly wrong or disgusting.

Even if Kagami was getting into it gradually, maybe grudgingly, however undeniably.

 _He_ should not have done that, in any case. Aomine shouldn't have kissed him. Why did he, that frustrating blockhead?

**. . .**

His grandmother is discharged from the hospital.

They are finally coming back home, his family.

The house is simply muted without his grandmother's low-key footsteps wandering inside. Although he has been attending to his grandfather's garden, the green life is as if aware of the old man's absence – the plants and herbs are not as vibrant.

This whole traditional old house misses the old couple. It doesn't seem like a home without them living in it all together.

Kiyoshi, also, has missed them dearly.

He is looking forward to their return, just half a day more to endure, only a few hours before his life is back on its old, exercised tracks.

The only thing missing will be basketball with a void that cannot be filled.

The recess bell rings and Kiyoshi finds himself in front of the gymnasium, where he has practiced every day for the last two years. It is like home inside somehow… It is strange – can one person have more than one home and two families?

He can, he supposes. Even if it is not common, his life has always been just a little bit on the other side of normality line. So, he supposes _he_ can.

"Teppei?"

He jerks in shock. "Riko, what are you doing here?"

"I have PE next, teacher sent me to get volleyball."

"Oh…" That seems to be true; Riko is wearing her gym clothes.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"Ah, I was just-" He looks around the empty large room. Useless, his arms dangle on his sides. "I don't really know, haha."

"Teppei, are you okay?"

"Yes, I am," and he really is. He has been much better. Though, Riko isn't convinced.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something, Riko."

"…Okay. Is this about your knee?"

"No. No, it's something else-" He stops, suddenly his throat clamps up. Riko's attention on him, she waits for Kiyoshi to find his voice.

Doubts he hadn't before pop in Kiyoshi's head: Will Riko understand? Will she judge him because he isn't normal? Kiyoshi knows liking a guy is not normal, even if that person is Hyuuga, his best rival-friend.

"I'm listening." Riko lightly hits his arm.

So he blurts out.

"I like Hyuuga!"

She is startled, taken aback. Who wouldn't be, if someone yelled their infatuation with another man at their faces? He hopes, though, that Riko's surprise is due to the yelling more than the confession.

"Oh… Okay."

"You-you are okay with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Hyuuga-kun is a good person."

"But he's… a guy?"

Riko stares at him then sighs. "Teppei, we are friends, aren't we?"

"Yes."

"But you still think I will hate you because of your feelings? Whom you like is your business. Good friends support each other, they don't turn their backs at the slightest bump. And I _am_ a good friend."

He can't speak, once again, albeit due to a different reason. He nods, eventually, and smiles his thanks.

"Though, I'm angry you didn't tell me sooner. How long?"

"…I'm not sure. Since I met him, it sort of grew. It sounds cheesy, haha. But… I realized I like him when I was injured and he alone came to visit me at the hospital."

"That long?" She glares. "So? What happened?"

"Why do you say something happened?"

"You are obviously troubled. You wouldn't speak to me if nothing happened, though it pisses me off."

"Ah, haha, sorry. But you're right-"

The bell rings to haul the student body back to the classrooms.

"Oh, volleyball! I have to go now but I'll be right back. What's your lesson?"

"Biology."

"Okay, wait for me. I will speak to your teacher, too."

Riko vanishes and he can't utter another word. Kiyoshi has attendance problem, however he knows he can trust his coach to cover him.

He walks to the locker room, plans sits on the bench in there. He finds a stray basketball, doesn't defy picking it up, spins it on his finger, and dismisses any thought – only perceiving a sense of comfort by the relief of concerns.

The spin of the ball is mesmerizing in its familiarity in his hands. Being bounded up with an inflated orange hard plastic globe might be crazy, he is aware, but it is no less arduous to break and hard to give up.

Sullen thoughts are not permitted to fully surface as Riko appears beside him. She is quick to return.

He expects a fire of questions. Riko, though, sits silently; she, too, watches the ball. It is Kiyoshi who eventually speaks first.

"What did you tell to teachers?"

"I have committee work and I need your help."

"Sorry for making you lie."

"It's fine once in a while."

The basketball continues to spin.

"What did happen, Teppei?"

It stops.

"…I told Hyuuga that I like him."

"Really?!"

"Yeah… And he said he will think about it."

"Isn't that good?"

"Hm, yeah." He lightly hugs the ball. "There's someone who likes Hyuuga, a cute girl. She confessed to him, too. Wouldn't-" He gulps. "Wouldn't she be better for him? Hyuuga should choose her instead of me-"

"It's for Hyuuga-kun to decide, Teppei. I know Hyuuga-kun. If he said he will think about it, then you shouldn't give up-"

"I'm not! I want Hyuuga to choose me." He looks in his friend's widening eyes. "But I don't know what to do to make him like me. Why should Hyuuga choose me? Why would he? He can't even stand me sometimes." He takes strength from the basketball in his lap.

He needs it. He needs aid to keep his mouth working. The first time he voices the inquiries in his head and it gets harder to face the reality of his confession as he hears himself say it.

"I tried to avoid him after I confessed because I didn't want to trouble him. I didn't want him to avoid me. I thought he'd appreciate it but he got mad instead. He told me he needed time and he'd always be my friend. It's more than I ever imagined, I was happy. I _am_ happy but…"

"But it is still not enough. You have a chance and you want more than friendship?"

"…I know it's greedy of me." He glances at Riko; she is smiling without pitying, not seem to be getting ready to tell Kiyoshi that he is, in fact, a hopeless fool.

"It is fine, Teppei, you are alright. It's better than you think."

"What do you mean?"

She sighs. "You are important to Hyuuga-kun, you know?"

"Well, we're friends and Hyuuga is a good friend, too-"

"No. You aren't only his friend. You are his savior."

"Eh?"

Riko shifts; she is hesitant as if she is going to share a secret only she knows. "I know Hyuuga-kun from junior high. He trained hard every day. He was very passionate about basketball just like now. But when he graduated… He suddenly stopped training and quit. It wasn't because he disliked it, although he tried to and made a show out of it. But you saw him through right away, Teppei. You made him realize it was fine to love basketball; basketball wasn't only for those with a gift to love. You saved him from his pain. That's why you are more important than a friend to Hyuuga-kun, Teppei."

Agape and voice lost, his mouth has finally ceased functioning.

He did want to help Hyuuga back then, because helping Hyuuga also helped Kiyoshi, he reached a hand. However, deeming him Hyuuga's savior is just…

"You have a better chance of winning Hyuuga-kun. You _should_ give him time but in the meantime being yourself is enough, isn't it? You got your points."

"I do?"

She nods then sighs once more. "You never give yourself enough credit."

It is somehow the end of the conversation. Kiyoshi has gained a lot to think over, and he does and his coach doesn't interrupt.

He has a new perspective – he has hope. Talking with Riko – maybe he should have done that before. He didn't realize his feelings have been weighing down on him as they've been accumulating over the years until he's shared the weight. He has been struggling on his own with his infatuation – no, it is better than infatuation. He now understands.

Thanks to Riko, he now comprehends he is allowed to hope for more.

**. . .**

That dumbass is running away, leaving him behind.

"Kagami!"

 _He_ doesn't even look behind.

"Oi, Kagami!"

He cannot reject him like this. Aomine won't let him. He kissed Aomine back, he felt it, still senses it in the tingling of his lips. _He_ did.

He runs after him. He doesn't stop and Aomine can't catch him. That must be a lie – Aomine is faster. He should be. But _he_ is crossing the street and Aomine has to wait for the passing cars. In mere seconds, he is out of his sight.

' _Is he going back to school?_ ' No, the school is about to end. ' _Home then?_ ' Aomine decides.

He frets, though. What if Satsuki is right? He has been watching _him_ for how long now – his eyes always follow _him_ , his feet always trail to where he is. However, is it unreciprocated – was he not looking at Aomine like Aomine looks at him? What if _he_ … What happens if Kagami doesn't like him back? He doesn't know.

Despite the gnawing doubts, he runs at top speed to where he remembers Kagami's house is. He gets lost at a few turns but he finds it. He catches the sight of Kagami entering the building.

He follows – he is a second late again; the elevator's doors close. He remembers, ' _7_ _th_ _floor, 4_ _th_ _door on the right._ ' He runs up the stairs – seems hours past until he stands in front of his door, out of breath and sweating. This brown wooden door, it looks bigger than he recalls – bigger and impenetrable. As though it doesn't give permission to Aomine, as if it is an obstacle that cannot be overcome-

Aomine rings the doorbell and that impervious barrier opens as it gives a provisional relief to Aomine before it is sealed shut again to his face.

**. . .**

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

 _He_ bangs the door.

"Open the damn door, Kagami!"

"No freaking way!"

"Why not?!"

"Because you're an asshole and I hate you!"

"Then why did you kiss me, huh, Kagami?!"

"I didn't fucking kiss you! You kissed me! That's why you're an asshole!"

"But you kissed me back, didn't you?!"

He cannot deny. It twists his insides and he hates that fact now; however, it is true. He is not sure why he did – why he kissed Aomine back. It is confusing as it is and the only thing in his mind. He didn't need Aomine coming after him to voice them.

"Answer me!"

"Shut up! Stop yelling!"

The banging falls silent. He is surprised – he didn't expect Aomine to actually listen.

"…Then answer me, Kagami."

' _I don't know!_ ' He doesn't have a passable answer to give, so he doesn't offer any.

He sits on the floor, leans back, rests his head on the door and asks instead, "Why are you here, Aomine?" He is worn out, as though he has been playing on his own against a 5-men team.

"Because I want to know, Kagami, do you like me?"

"…No."

He feels another bang from the other side near his head, much lower and softer than before.

"You mean it? Don't you feel you anything when you see me, when you're close to me? Doesn't your heart act up only when you think of me, Kagami…?"

"…"

"Stop being a brat and answer me-"

"Don't call me brat-"

"Then prove it. Answer me honestly."

"Why are you asking? What does it matter? You don't even look at my direction twice-!"

Aomine begins laughing, it sounds more than a little hysterical. He is befuddled – the pain and sarcasm he hears are enough to label the laugh joyless.

"Aomine, don't you hate me?" Kagami asks when the laugh ceases – he is relieved, he doesn't have to listen to that pained noise any longer.

"I don't hate you."

"You like me?"

"…Who would like an idiot like you?"

He recalls and it clicks in his head, finally. "…Another idiot… Right?"

Then Kagami laughs, though his laughter is cheery. He sort of understands now, what Aomine said. Aomine, too, joins him with his chuckles after listening to Kagami laugh alone. In the middle of it, Aomine sneezes – it simply makes Kagami laugh more.

"Are you cold?"

"Not at all-" Another sneeze interrupts him.

"Too bad for you. It's so warm in here. I'm gonna make myself hot chocolate."

"Great, your personality actually sucks, you know-"

"I'll make too much, probably enough for two… Want some?"

"…I dislike chocolate."

"Then freeze to death-!"

"But I like coffee. Got any?"

Kagami shakes his head, more in resignation than anything else. He stands up.

Something will alter when he opens the door, when he allows Aomine to get inside now, he is aware. Maybe everything will be different or maybe something little, maybe a sort of emptiness will be filled – but in any case, surely, there will be change.

He isn't afraid of the alteration, he decides; doesn't hesitate any longer, he opens the door and Aomine is there, on his knees, losing his balance since, apparently, he's been leaning his forehead against the door.

Kagami snorts. "Idiot," he claims and turns around, but he cannot proceed any further.

Aomine pulls him, props him against the wall and kisses him, hard and abusive just a little, but passionate. Kagami doesn't ponder when he responds in the same manner. Inside of his head is fuzzy and his ears buzz. He opens his mouth, embraces Aomine, and feels Aomine's arms around him. His arms are strong and thick – he is clearly a man; whether bizarre, Kagami isn't bothered. He is calm – despite his thumping heart, he doesn't worry. He gives a sense of safety and comfort, that Aomine, through his lips. It is new and exciting like the beginning of a good change in his life, like when he has made the right choice.

"Kagami," he pants into his mouth. "You opened the door. You can't turn back now, whatever happens. You can't. Do you understand?" He means as though Aomine cannot let go even if Kagami wants to be out of the embrace. He seems he is challenging Kagami but also giving him one last chance to back out.

As if Kagami would run away from a challenge.

He already likes this change – it will grow to be an indispensable part of his life, he is sure.

He looks Aomine in the eye as though to say bring it, and grins.

**. . .**

It is a few days later, when he is watching manzai with his grandparents, Hyuuga mails him to meet.

Despite stiff fingers, he manages to reply, mutters some nonsense to his grandparents that he doesn't remember, and leaves. He expects everything and nothing from Hyuuga's text. He has read it too many times although it doesn't imply anything.

"Yo, Kiyoshi."

Hyuuga is, in front of his house, waiting for him with an impassive face that Kiyoshi attempts to read, find an indication about the meetup – no luck. He is left in the dark. Though, he is distracted by finally seeing Hyuuga up close.

It has been four days days since they last saw each other – not because they've been avoiding each other, but because of their separate busy schedule of preparing to be senior high school students.

They walk, Hyuuga is one step ahead just as always. The weather is cold, about to snow, and he can only see the beauty in it. His eyes focused on the other, Kiyoshi's nerves relax as if he is together with his most important person after a long break, and now witnessing his beloved is safe and sound.

It is absurd; he was with Hyuuga not a week earlier. However, he has missed the other, dearly so. Though, eventually, Hyuuga stops. They are at the place where everything has set into motion – the street court they played.

Hyuuga moves inside and Kiyoshi follows him, wonders what Hyuuga will say to him despite not wanting to hear – what if Hyuuga rejects him tonight? At the place everything has begun what if everything ends?

"Kiyoshi…"

"Y-yes?"

"You know I'm a man."

"Of course I do."

"Yet you still like me?"

His heart flutters for a second profession. "Yeah. A lot."

The other blushes and frowns. "But don't you think it's wrong?"

"Wrong?"

"Yeah, because we're both guys…" Other's gaze is averted from Kiyoshi's.

"I… don't know if it is wrong… or what is right, actually."

"You-!"

"I only know what I feel, Hyuuga. And that is… Sometimes… I think about you so much, I can't do anything else. I can't eat or study or I can't even speak clearly sometimes because you're always on my mind. And I'm distracted because I always think of you. I like you so much that it kind of hurts." Like now, a throbbing pain burns inside his chest; he grabs his shirt.

"So-!" Hyuuga interrupts, a permanent scowl between his burrows, giving off a vibe of improbable anger. "So, don't you think Riko is better?"

"…Riko?"

"You like her, right? She's cute and you're always together. That other day, when I heard you skipped a class, you were with her, right?"

' _No way… It isn't possible. Hyuuga cannot be…_ ' The other must not be realizing he sounds like a jealous boyfriend.

"And since I'm such a nuisance to you, why aren't you just giving up, huh?! So then I can also-"

He can't help it, cannot resist pulling the other and wrapping him in a hug – he is secretly fond of the thought he is shielding the other from the freezing breeze. "You misunderstood me. I'm not annoyed that I like you. I want to think of you, always! Even if this is all wrong and I am a disgrace to my grandparents, my feelings for you won't change. I'm sure of that. Because I don't want them to."

Hyuuga stares at him within the shield Kiyoshi provides, bewildered and amazed and wide-eyed; troubling to comprehend all of what he heard. He, then gradually, eventually responds by holding onto Kiyoshi.

He is surprised as he half-expected another punch. Though, he isn't complaining.

"Hyuuga, do you like me, too?"

"…Mo~ron, I'm not telling."

"Eh?! That's too cruel!"

"You're an airheaded dimwit, so you deserve it."

Kiyoshi pouts. However, it is hard to accomplish – Hyuuga is hiding his face by burying it to Kiyoshi's parka but his red ears are visible to him. He grins brightly and broadly into Hyuuga's shoulder. He whispers in other's ear: "Hyuuga, can I kiss you?"

"No." He breaks free, turns away from stunned Kiyoshi. He then quivers and blows into his hands. "We should go back, it's cold."

He takes a step, looks around the deserted street before he stops, looks back at Kiyoshi and holds the other's hand. "Let's go, Kiyoshi."

They take a road in the opposite direction of their houses. It is only the first of their long walks as boyfriends, Kiyoshi imagines, and it could not be any perfect than this as it is so much better than he ever imagined previously.

The snow flurry flits around the teenage boys. Their hearts and clasped hands are warm, they cannot be concerned anything other than the other's caressing fingers. They walk into an unexplored page in their lives.

.

.

.

.

.

.

THE END


End file.
